The Phantom Ninja
by ButterflyGirl2001
Summary: COLLAB WITH Totally Unorginal Pen Name! What happens if Danny is accidentally put into a new world? A world with four ninja, who have elements and golden weapons and dragons. Why was he sent here? Does he need to help these ninja? Its amazing how some people are so oblivious to his secret...And some are not.PRE-PP/Season 2 of Ninjago
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

-Danny's POV-

"Can this get any better?" I sarcastically asked the sky. It responded with a missile from Skulker. "I'm missing English because of you!" I thought for a minute, then added, "Which I'm thanking you for."

"Shut it, whelp!" Skulker said. "I shall finally have your pelt rest on my wall!"

I froze in mid-air, my spectral tail moving with the wind. "Dude, seriously. That is _so _gross."

As soon as he threw another weapon at me, it missed. "You're aim is bad, Skulker. How about some target practice?" I tried to make a duplicate of myself again, and half-way succeeded. The only thing is that it was missing a head. "Will do."

My duplicate and I started annoying Skulker, even though my duplicate couldn't make any noise because it was the head-less duplicate. Suddenly, something scared Skulker so bad he said, "I'll get you next time, whelp!"

I raised an eyebrow and my duplicate merged into me. I turned around to see who was there, but I met blackness instantly.

* * *

A/n: (Dixie) This is so short, but it has meaning! _All my prolouges are short! DEAL WITH IT!_

**(Butterfly): Yeah, this was written by Dixie123. We're working on a collab together. The next chapter will be written by me. R&R PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

Sensei Wu was having an ordinary day.

That is until he decided to meditate with the Spirit Smoke. What he got was not pretty. _Everything was destroyed in Ninjago City. His ninja, including the Green Ninja, had fallen. However, one boy with messy black hair and eyes as blue as the sky stood up and looked the enemy in the eye. He was obviously hurt, but still wanting to fight. "I've fought worse!" He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I've fought many worse, including myself!"_

_"What makes you think you can win?" The evil asked._

_The boy's eyebrows narrowed. For a moment, they seemed to glow a toxic green. "I promised!"_

Sensei Wu snapped out of it. Who was the boy? Who was the Green Ninja? His pupils have yet to learn and as the elder sat deep in thought, a chirping bird made his head move to the window. It was a beautiful day out. And as Sensei heard from the other room, the four were playing video games.

Again.

Sighing, he stood up and went to the gaming room. Yup, Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane were playing video games, their minds hooked on the screen until he turned it off. "It is a _glorious _day out and you four are playing video games?" He sighed. "Train, go for a walk, do something besides this."

"But Sensei-" Cole began, but was cut off by Zane.

"He is right. It is a beautiful day out." Sensei nodded. "I think we should go for a walk. "

Kai and Jay moaned. "We were so close to beating that level, too." Jay added. "Fine, we'll go for a walk. A quick walk." Sensei grinned as the four left for a walk. For now.

He had to go back to the Spirit Smoke; the vision they sent was bugging him.

* * *

"Go for a walk, he says. It is a glorious day out, he says." Jay moaned. "How much longer?"

"We've been out here for ten seconds." Kai said as they walked through the forest. The birds were chirping and the air was crisp. Suddenly, Zane stopped.

"I sense a disturbance." He said, his icy eyes narrowing. "This way, brothers!" He ran east.

"Wonder whats got him all tied-up.." Cole said and the other three followed Zane into the forest, deeper and deeper. The trees were starting to get into everybody's faces until they came upon what they were looking for. A boy, about their age (They're all 15 and 16 in this. Danny's 15.) was laying in the grass, unconscious. He had messy black hair and wore a white t-shirt with a red ellipse on it, jeans and red sneakers.

More importantly, he was hurt.

"What do we do?" Jay asked, looking at the boy and poking him with his foot.

"Jay, this boy is hurt and he needs our help." Zane said, and motioned for the strongest of the four to pick him up-Cole. Cole nodded and picked the boy up and laughed.

"He's lighter than I thought he would be. Now how do we get out of here?

**After a long walk through the forest I'm too lazy to describe, including the ascent to the monastery...**

Nya walked out as soon as the boys came in carrying the broken boy. "Whoa, what happened to him?"

"We don't know," Kai explained. "We found him out in the woods. You still remember the First Aid Dad taught you?" Nya nodded, and Cole, still carrying the boy, followed her inside. Sensei Wu came out of his room as Nya and Cole walked by.

_What now? _He thought. The others should explain. However that boy did look familiar. But where? "Who was that boy?" He asked the other three.

"We don't know, we just found him out in the woods." Zane said calmly. "He was hurt." Sensei Wu nodded.

* * *

-Danny's POV-

I couldn't remember much. All I remember is this giant shadow, like Johnny's, enveloping me and darkness. How long had I been out? I ould've been out for seconds, or hours, or days. Heck, maybe even a year. The darkness seemed to go on forever until sunlight entered my eyes. They flickered open and looked around. It was a weird room, so I knew I wasn't on home.

Rubbing my eyes, I felt relief as my super healing abilities kicked in. It must not work when I'm unconscious or sleeping. I looked at the room again. It reminded me much of an old-chinese or japanese room. I'm a C+ student, which explains why. "Oh, great, you're up." A girl was walking by the door when she noticed me sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a car." Yeah, my life always felt like that since I became Danny Phantom. "But better."

"Can you walk?" I felt better every passing minute and nodded, standing up. "Oh, by the way, I'm Nya."

"Danny." I said, shaking her outstretched hand. I noticed I had a wrapa round my forehead and wrists, along with one on my ankle.

"C'mon, you should go meet the others." There are more? I nodded and followed her caustiously. This place was so calm, and I felt strong spritual energy. I have no idea how I could feel it, it was just so...peaceful here. Until I heard them.

There were four of them- and each were clad in a color. There was a black, white, red and blue. The four teens were playing a video game, but not like Doom. "Gee, I thought you four would be lucky that he woke up, but I guess not..." She said, and no sooner than that the four teens, all my age or a bit older, looked up and then at me. I waved.

"When did he wake up?"

"What's his name? Where's he from?"

"How is he?"

My face fell into my hands. This was too much. "You know you can ask _me _if you want the answers." I stated the obvious. The boys looked at eachother, dumbfounded.

"Well then, what's your name?" The black one asked. Suddenly, I noticed all four of them had these golden weapons with them; a scythe for the black one, a sword for the red one, nunchucks for the blue and ninja-stars for the white. I gulped.

Warrily, I said, "Danny. Yours?"

"Kai." Red.

"Cole." Black.

"Zane." White.

"And Jay!" Blue.

I nodded, when the blue one-Jay?- asked, "So, where are you from?"

"Amity Park." I said. The five in the room gave me blank stares. "United States? Let me guess, you don't know where that is."

"No, we don't." Great. I was lost again.

What fun. "So, what do you guys do here?" I asked, breaking this awkwardness between us.

"We defend the weak from any evil, all the usual hero stuff. After all, we are the ninja." Kai explained, and I nodded. "You?" They were ninja? I was once dressed as a ninja when Vlad stole the Infi-map.

I froze and gulped. "Um, the usual stuff. Hang out with friends, videogames, and uh...yeah..." Horrible lie. They bought it. However, I felt as if the white one-Zane-was peering into my soul at this very moment. It was a little creepy. "What game is that?"

The four soon got me in and I joined them, playing and having fun. I debated about telling them, but I didn't know how...

* * *

_A/N: Italics is Dixie._

**Bold is Butterfly.**

_So, how'd you like Danny's POV in this chapter? Butterfly asked me because she isn't very good at first person. Especially Danny._

**HEY! I resent that!...It's true**, **actually. I'm ashamed.**

_I knew it! So...Read and Review!_


End file.
